Synthetic stucco compositions have been known for some time, and all of them solve one or more of the problems associated with the use of natural stuccoes, which have been used for hundreds of years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,912, for example, relates to the manufacture of a light, spreadable synthetic stucco which contains light aggregates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,491 relates to the manufacture of a synthetic stucco that incorporates a cooked flour paste which makes the product resistant to various environmental conditions, ultraviolet radiation, damp, salt water spray, fire and heat effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,062 discloses a method for obtaining a decorative synthetic stucco with a bright metallic appearance constituted by a synthetic stucco and approx. 200 mesh aluminium metal pigments. This stucco is distinguished from others by the “breathability” of the material, which eliminates the problems associated with bubble formation and condensation.